Cream Puff Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Cream Puff Cookie 'is an Epic Cookie released on November 30, 2016 alongside her Pet, Owlcorn. She has the ability to occasionally summon a large amount of Jellies. Skill Performs small magic tricks, which creates small number of Jellies at a given interval. Sometimes, she triggers a big magic trick, creating great amount of Jellies. Obstacles standing in her magic are destroyed. Level Up for more frequent magic tricks. Magic Candy Summons additional Cream Puff Jellies with a magic trick. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Cream Puff Jellies. Story ''Sweet Cream Puff Cookie makes you feel good just by looking at her. Made of soft and delicate cream puff, this Cookie is as fragile as can be. And something about her makes you worry about her, but that's her charm point. Although she is a bit clumsy, great powers lie within her, and her potential is unpredictable. After many failed attempts with her spells, she often visits the old library to cheer herself up. Will Cream Puff Cookie be able to become a respected wizard? Let's find out! '''(Dark Magic Hat) ''With some ripe blackberries in the dough, the last ingredient of the Witch's secretive dark recipe, a curious Cookie is born. Cream Puff Cookie with a long cloak and a magician hat? She is unrecognizable!'' (Almost Great Detective) ''What is that red substance? Something suspicious! Leave this case to the Almost Great Detective Cream Puff Cookie!'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * I will become a great wizard someday! General * Ahh! Please make it stop! * Wizardry is so difficult... * Do you think I can become a good wizard? * Oh no...I failed again... * I am giving it my best! * I will make it this time! * I will try again! * Oopsy... * Will you help me practice my spells? * Uh-oh! Not again! 1vs1 Race * I will win this time! * I will give it my very best! * Jellius Maximus! * I've been practicing for this moment! * I can do it. I can do it! Tired * I won't cry... Dark Magic Hat General * This power is not for everyone! * Only I can wield such power! * I always give my best. * I have changed! * Magic is not easy... * Jellious Extremo! * Power is power. * Do you wish to become a strong magician too? * I'll show you something special, a magic quite unique! * I'm not the same as before. 1vs1 Race * I've grown stronger. * I'll surprise you with my new magic. * I don't think you can defeat me now. * I'll show you real magic. * Jellious Extremo! Tired * Oh dear... Almost Great Detective General * Gotta re-check everything... * Becoming a Great Detective is not an easy thing to do! * Oh, no! I was wrong! * Another jigsaw falls into the place... * The culprit is... * Will I ever become a Great Detective? * I will find the culprit! * Time to put together the pieces of this puzzle! 1vs1 Race * The culprit is in this room! * If my guess is right, the victory will be mine! * I have all the clues! Tired * I think I know... Lobby Daily Gift *I tried to make a gift! Hope it turned out ok... *Are you interested in magic arts? (Dark Magic Hat) "Hi!" * I will become a great wizard someday! * I'm practicing magic everyday! * What is it? (Dark Magic Hat) * I realised how wrong I was. (Dark Magic Hat) Like * Thanks! I am giving it my best! * I will make it this time! * Dangers of dark magic? I’ll gladly face them! (Dark Magic Hat) * Only the strong will survive. (Dark Magic Hat) Talk * If I use the best ink, will I be able to study better? * Hm, using a hammer to cast spells is useless... * Oh no... What went wrong? * What happened this time...? * I’ve surpassed my teacher..! (Dark Magic Hat) * My mind requires a riddle to solve! (Dark Magic Hat) * I used to be... different (Dark Magic Hat) * Only weak wizards use Blessing Powder! (Dark Magic Hat) Gift *I've been dreaming about a present like this! (Given Golden Ink) *Hm.. th.. thank you..! *Ah, so puffy and sweet! (Given Puffy Little Cream Puffs) *You shouldn’t, really... (Given Bronze Hammer) *Is this a gift? (Dark Magic Hat) *Hah! I need this no more. (Given Blessing Powder, Dark Magic Hat) *Hm...A puzzle indeed! (Given Mysterious Golden Pouch, Dark Magic Hat) *Ah, I used to like these things. (Given Puffy Little Cream Puffs, Dark Magic Hat) Relationship Chart * Wizard Cookie: I...I'm going to be a wizard, too! * Moonlight Cookie: The best wizard in the world! * Pancake Cookie: He always teases me whenever I make a mistake! * Dark Enchantress Cookie: She handles forbidden magic... Updates * September 26, 2017 ** Magic Candy added. * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 13, changed to reaching Land 4-1. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly increased. ** Combi bonus changed from "+100 points for Yellow Bear Jellies" to "+11500 points for Jellies created by magic." ** Affection bonus changed from increasing points for Yellow Bear Jellies to increasing points for Jellies created by magic. ** Big magic tricks will succeed at fixed intervals in sequence. ** The number of Jellies created with magic is no longer be affected by running speed. Trivia * While she is casting her big spell, she will continue to run even if her Energy hits zero, but at the end she will immediately faint. * The wand she uses appears to be inspired from Pocky, a popular brand of snack in Asian countries. It is a biscuit stick dipped in chocolate. Other flavors are also produced, such as strawberry, almond, caramel, banana, etc. * Whenever she double jumps, she fumbles with her wand due to her clumsy nature. In her Dark Magic Hat costume, this changes to her calmly keeping it in her grasp while jumping properly. * Jellious Extremo ''is roughly translated to "Jelly/Jellies Extreme". ''Extremo is "Extreme" in Spanish, but Jellious does not belong to any language. However, one can safely assume it has something to do with jellies as she does produce jellies with her spells. It may also be a spoof on Harry Potter spells. * Cream Puff Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you very much!"